


Giving In

by Verkaiking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, regina and robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verkaiking/pseuds/Verkaiking
Summary: For OQ Prompt Party 2020Prompts:97 - Regina asks Robin about the scar on his right arm while they are lying together in the vault and sharing intimate moments.222 - Robin shares a painful memory.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry for any mistakes!

She still can’t believe this is happening.

He’d shown up here with an overnight bag and fierce determination last night, abandoned his code, and swept her off her feet in a frenzy of kisses and roaming hands that lasted most of the night.

She’d told him earlier this morning that it can’t happen a second time, and that had somehow landed them back in bed, tangled in each other. Because he’s in love with her, dammit, and Marian being back doesn’t change that.

So Regina had given in, surrendered to her feelings over and over again with every kiss. Even now, she savors all of it. The warmth of Robin’s skin against hers, the raspiness of his voice as he called her name, the tingling that erupted in her whole body when he touched her.

And this moment, when he’s dozing off beside her with a smile on his face, perfectly content. She savors this moment most of all.

“You’re staring,” he murmurs sleepily, his eyes still closed.

“Maybe,” she answers coyly. They’re naked over the sheets, her hair tousled and her skin once again lightly sheened in the evidence of their exertion.

Robin blindly reaches for her, wraps both arms around her and hoists her up, half on top him. It’s an awkward angle, but it makes her laugh. She hasn’t felt like laughing in a while.

“I like that,” he confesses, opening his eyes and staring right into hers as he moves a lock of hair away from her face. “The way you look at me.”

“How do I look at you?” she asks, curious.

“Like you don’t want me to go,” he says, and there’s a sadness in his tone then, the reality of their situation starting to pierce the little bubble they’ve made down here in her vault.

He kisses her then, lifts his head to meet her lips with his, and Regina closes her eyes on the tears she knows were about to fall.

When they part, she moves off him, settling at his side and propping her head up in her hand, looking down at him with a sad smile.

“I’m going to miss this,” she says sadly.

“So will I,” he admits, rolling onto his side and mirroring her position, the tip of his nose brushing lightly against hers as he tells her, “You’re quite addicting, Regina Mills.”

She chuckles humorlessly at that, licking her lips before she gives him another little peck, her free hand moving to roam over his chest, up his shoulder and down his arm, until it reaches the tender skin near his elbow.

“What happened?” she starts, caressing the scar to emphasize her meaning. “I’ve been wanting to ask, but... never seemed to find the right time.”

“It’s not a pleasant memory,” Robin admits.

“Tell me,” Regina insists, moving closer when he flips onto his back again and beckons her over. His arm holds her against him now as she rests her head on his chest, and she’s got one arm tucked somewhat uncomfortably beneath her, but her other one is free to hold him, draping over his stomach and squeezing a bit as he starts to speak.

“After Marian was... gone, I would often leave Roland with friends whenever the Merry Men and I needed to do a job. People in Sherwood loved Roland, so I always knew they’d take good care of him. But when he was two, the Sheriff of Nottingham found him.”

Regina can feel him tense up, but says nothing, merely ducks her head to place a swift kiss on his shoulder and waits him out.

“He took Roland from the family that was watching him that day. They were an older couple, farmers, both of them, Nottingham easily overpowered them. I turned myself in as soon as I found out he had him, but Nottingham wanted to have fun with me. He really enjoyed being able to finally make me suffer, and he wasn’t about to let that opportunity go so easily.”

“He sounds delightful,” Regina mumbles sarcastically.

“Hmm," Robin agrees. "He, um... he wanted to torture me. He said every lash of his whip, every cut from his knife, was another hour that Roland would be allowed to live, so I surrendered and told him do his worst. I didn’t care as long as it kept my boy alive.”

It’s her turn to tense up now, and it takes everything in her to not immediately get up and start crafting some sort of poison, something deadly and painful to slip into one of Keith’s many drinks at the Buck & Ear.

“It didn’t last long,” Robin assures her, landing a soft kiss on the top of her head while his free hand meets hers on his stomach, unfurling the angry fist she hadn’t realized she was making.

“Your men?” Regina asks then, looking up at him as he nods with a grin.

“Tuck and John snuck into the jail while Nottingham was busy with me, they got Roland out before the sick bastard could do much.”

“Poor Roland,” she whispers.

“He has no memory of it, thankfully. He was quite young, and was asleep in a cell for most of it. Tuck took him back to Sherwood, and once they were clear of danger, John helped me escape the sheriff.”

“And this?” she asks him, moving her hand away from his and running her fingertips over his scar.

“That was Nottingham's dagger. Luckily, it's the only permanent souvenir from that whole debacle,” Robin concludes.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she tells him.

“We changed things up a bit after that. If it was necessary for me to be with them during a job, then one of the Merry Men would always stay behind with Roland and keep him safe until our return. It’s worked out so far.”

Regina hums her assent, then takes a deep breath, trying to exhale her anger towards Nottingham. It helps. A little.

“I could set his house on fire,” she offers, conjuring a small fireball in her palm. But Robin's laughter breaks the tension bubbling in her.

“That won’t be necessary, my love, but thank you,” he says as he coaxes her hand closed to make the fireball disappear. He shows no hesitation, no fear of her power. He trusts her, and despite the many voices in her head yelling that he shouldn't, her heart still does little somersaults in her chest at the notion.

"I mean it, no one would ever know it was me," she insists, only half-joking.

"I'd very much rather you didn't," Robin insists, his rumbling chuckle dying down as he whispers, "But I love you for offering."

She can't help but smile at that, warmth radiating through her whole body as she lowers her lips down to his. When they part, he rolls over her, pinning her between him and the mattress and fixing those sparkling, amused eyes on hers.

Another kiss follows. Soft and short and trailing into another, and another, until he’s veering away to blaze a path down her neck, her chest, over her breasts...

“Now,” he says, “let’s focus on more... pleasurable activities, shall we?”

And yes, he’s married to a popsicle, and there’s an ice witch on the loose, and things are all kinds of complicated right now, but when his fingers sink into her, and his mouth sucks deliciously at her nipple, Regina decides all of that can wait a little longer.


End file.
